


this time will be bigger

by SEMellark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, hinata's being extra and everyone's just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: Yachi and Tsukishima are the only ones who know what Shouyou is planning. The fewer people who know, the better. No one’s forgotten how he and Kageyama botched that Seijou game their second year because they were too doped up on hormones after their Bonding to devote themselves to the match, so they'll be wary of it happening again.





	this time will be bigger

**Author's Note:**

> the U.S.'s political climate has been stressing me out a lot lately. I needed to work out that energy somehow, so have some birbs

Kageyama has this reputation for being a specific type of alpha; and honestly, it infuriates Shouyou to no end.

Well, he finds it infuriates him  _now,_ when he knows better. Back in the day, he had a lot of the same misconceptions as the teams they played.  _Kageyama’s a bully, Kageyama runs the teams he plays for like his own personal pack, Kageyama has issues with omegas playing sports._

It makes Shouyou mad in hindsight, how wrong he was and how wrong some people still are. Kageyama is a lot of things, but he isn’t a bully. He’s not really a “take charge” sort of alpha either, wouldn’t know how to run a pack of his own if he tried. And the only issue Kageyama has with omegas is that he doesn’t know how to _act_ around them, thanks to his dumb, toxic alpha of a dad filling his head with all kinds of nonsense before Mitsuki severed their Bond when Kageyama was seven.

But that’s pretty much irrelevant now, with Shouyou having dedicated the past three years of his life to teaching Kageyama how to be a functioning person. Someone who doesn’t second-guess himself and wonder if he’s turning into the type of alpha who made his mother’s life a living Hell for the better part of a decade.

Kageyama’s a lot more sure of things now, carries himself with a lazy, unintentional confidence that intimidates pretty much everyone outside of Karasuno. It only makes Shouyou hot under the collar in all the best ways, especially since _he’s_ partially the reason behind it.

And maybe it goes to his head a little, being the person everyone links to "Alpha Extraordinaire" Kageyama Tobio’s change of heart.

Because one of the things everyone whispered about Kageyama back in the day was that he would never ever _ever_ have a mate, and definitely not an omega one. Too oppressive and off-putting, they said, as if Kageyama’s default state wasn’t “perpetually confused and completely nonthreatening” whenever he wasn’t playing volleyball. They said he would never attempt to court an omega, and _certainly_ no sane omega would ever allow themselves to be courted by some tyrant alpha.

Luckily for Kageyama, Shouyou’s never once been called sane in his life, so…

The thing is, Shouyou was of a similar mind back when he was fifteen and cautious of his complicated feelings for his alpha setter. How often did he try to convince himself that he wouldn’t want to date Kageyama anyway, that it didn’t matter if Kageyama was uninterested in mates because Shouyou wasn’t interested in him either?

It took a lot for Shouyou to actually realize what was happening. He was completely oblivious to a lot of it, like the alphas in his class always maintaining a polite distance when they spoke to him, or his health teachers looking to him specifically when they lectured about consent and protection and Bonding. Shouyou didn’t know why some members of opposing teams quickly withdrew their hands from his after a match, or why Kageyama squirmed uncomfortably when Shouyou talked to him about any of it.

It’s hilarious in hindsight, now that he bears Kageyama’s Mark and smells so much like him that most people can’t tell who’s coming when either of them approaches from behind. They’ve always been on this trajectory, even when they were in junior high and meeting for the first time. It just took them a bit of time to catch up with what their instincts had already known.

And truthfully? Shouyou _likes_ being Kageyama’s omega. Loves it, really. He loves being the person Kageyama goes to when he’s feeling shitty and overwhelmed. He doesn’t really even have to do much half the time, just sits there and lets Kageyama scent him until he feels better.

Shouyou loves being on a first-name basis with Kageyama’s mom, loves how Mitsuki comes to him with “Tobio Things” that only make sense to the two of them. He loves that she opens up to him about her ex-husband and how Kageyama gave her the courage to leave.

He loves that his own mom sets an extra plate at dinner on Saturday and Sunday nights without asking, and that Natsu is comfortable enough to hug Kageyama when he visits and ask him the best ways to court this omega girl in her class who she’s been borderline obsessed with since they were in pre-school.

Shouyou just sits back and bites his tongue during _those_ conversations, because he knows firsthand how Kageyama courts, and it’s really nothing to write home about. It isn’t really courting if the other party doesn’t _know_ that it’s happening, no matter what Kageyama says.

So, maybe Shouyou has a big head about it, but can you really blame him? Kageyama’s basically the best, and Shouyou will personally fight anyone who says otherwise. Kageyama gives him all the tosses, food, and attention he wants with (almost) no complaint. He hates drawing attention to himself but still holds Shouyou’s hand at any opportunity, and he’s attentive to Shouyou’s moods and all their intricacies. Even if he doesn’t know the best way to handle them sometimes, he still gives an honest effort, and that makes all the difference to Shouyou.

Kageyama does a lot for him, so it’s only natural that Shouyou would want to do stuff for Kageyama in return. And if he can cement the idea that Kageyama is a good alpha with an omega who loves him while doing it, even better. The thing is, Kageyama doesn’t know how to ask for the things he wants, so Shouyou has to be a bit creepy if he intends to do something nice for his alpha.

It takes digging. Espionage. Calling Mitsuki after he knows Kageyama’s gone to bed and asking for her opinions. Which she has a lot of, by the way, and has no problem expressing them, unlike her son. (And Shouyou just respects her so much, not just as a fellow omega, but as a person, how she managed to maintain her independence and wit despite the hardships of her previous marriage.)

“You could do just about anything and that boy would fall in love all over again,” Mitsuki tells him, unperturbed by her son’s mate calling her up on a Sunday night. “Don’t overthink it.”

“I can’t help it,” Shouyou whines in reply. Overthinking things is all he does when it comes to Kageyama, because he wants to be good for him, wants to be a mate Kageyama is proud of. And maybe that makes Shouyou old-fashioned or a "slave to his lizard brain" or _whatever_ it is that Tsukishima says. He just doesn’t care. “Doing things for him is _so hard_. I never know what he wants.”

“You know him better than anyone,” says Mitsuki, and doesn’t that just please Shouyou’s lizard brain. “Even if you don’t think you do. But I know what you mean, he’s never been the most communicative.”

“I had a few ideas,” Shouyou admits in a hush, cradling his cellphone to his ear and staring up at the ceiling, littered with glow-in-the-dark stars he let Natsu put up when she was little. They have a game against Seijou in a few days, and he should definitely be getting as much sleep as possible. His thoughts just won’t leave him be. “But… I don’t know. I feel like they might end up embarrassing him or something.”

Mitsuki is silent for a few moments before she bursts into laughter. “Calm down, he sleeps like the dead,” she chuckles when Shouyou squawks about Kageyama hearing her and figuring out that they’re conspiring. “Shou-chan, remember when you guys played Seijou at the start of your second year?”

Of course he remembers. It was exactly one week after Kageyama bit him during his heat and gave him a Mark. Shouyou wasn’t exactly subtle about showing it off, and he gave nearly all the old Kitagawa Daichi members a heart attack that they still haven’t recovered from. Turnip Head couldn’t wrap his mind around _The King_ of all people having a mate. To this day, he still looks at the two of them like he can’t quite believe it.

They ended up losing the match, but neither he nor Kageyama were particularly upset over it.

“Tobio’s never been one for posturing,” Mitsuki goes on when Shouyou remains silent, lost in his memories, “but there’s a reason you guys lost that game. You were both out of your minds.”

“Hey,” Shouyou says weakly, remembers that Ennoshita had said the same thing during the post-game huddle.

“That’s the only time I’ve ever seen you both completely fine with losing a game,” she continues. “Tobio hates losing, but he was so enamored with you it didn’t even matter. Whatever you have planned, I’m sure it involves making asses out of yourselves. All I’m saying is that you’ve already done that before, and Tobio certainly didn’t mind.”

She has a point, no matter the phrasing. “So, you’re saying I have your permission to make an ass out of your son?”

“One hundred-percent,” Mitsuki stresses. “I’ll have to film it, of course. And don’t forget to invite your mom and Natsu-chan to the game so they can see, too.”

“You don’t even know what I’m planning!”

Mitsuki laughs again, and Shouyou can almost picture her small, fond smile, something she passed on to Kageyama. “I _know_ you, Shou-chan, and you don’t do anything in half-measures. If you’re trying to do something for Tobio, then it’s going to shake the prefecture.”

It’s a tall order to fulfill, definitely, but as usual, Mitsuki is onto something. He and Kageyama have been shaking the world of high school volleyball since they first stepped onto the court together. Now that they’re third years, it only makes sense for them to step off of it together with a bang.

Shouyou grins up at the ceiling. “Go ahead and bring your camera, then. And don't let Tobio talk me out of showing this to our kids someday.”

***

Yachi and Tsukishima are the only ones who know what Shouyou is planning. The fewer people who know, the better. No one’s forgotten how he and Kageyama botched that Seijou game their second year because they were too doped up on hormones after their Bonding to devote themselves to the match, so they’ll be wary of it happening again.

Especially Ukai, who had called their normally beneficial focus on one another “extremely unhelpful and inappropriate,” as if he didn’t consistently lose focus every time Takeda walked into the gym during practice.

That’s where Yachi comes in, since he needs someone on the sidelines who will keep Ukai away from him when _things_ start going down; and he tells Tsukishima only because he felt obligated to, as his vice-captain.

“This is pretty tame for you,” Tsukishima had said, which was basically him giving permission, not that Shouyou was asking for it. “I thought you’d go all out and get down on one knee or something.”

“Not yet,” Shouyou replied. “But, I mean, we’re basically married anyway. You know, because of my Mark. And I pretty much live with him and Mitsuki during the week, so – “

“Spare me the domestic details, _please_.”

Going into the game, Shouyou feels fine. Win or lose, he’s going to carry out his plan. But the desire to win creeps up on him, familiar after three years of playing the likes of Seijou and Date Tech on this court. They won at Nationals when Daichi was captain, and while they didn’t get past the qualifiers last year, Shouyou has a feeling they could actually do it this time.

Their first and second years are solid, and the third years have a level of harmony and synchronization in how they play with one another that Shouyou knows is nothing to scoff at. It’s always been that way for him with Kageyama, but it extends to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi now, as well; even Yachi, who stays on the sidelines, is somehow always with them on the court.

Shouyou wants to win with them, with these four people he’s forged such a close bond with over the past three years. So he has to focus, no matter how much he wants time to speed up so he can just surprise Kageyama already.

Seijou is still a powerhouse, even with the loss of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and Yahaba and Kyotani after them. Shouyou has to stay on his toes to see past the decoys and the fake-outs, and even then, he gets caught up in Seijou’s rhythm more than a few times.

It frustrates him, makes his skin itch, and Kageyama must sense it, too. He comes up to Shouyou during one of their last time-outs, towel around his neck and water bottle in his hand, shoes squeaking on the floor as he sidles up next to Shouyou and Yachi. “You okay?” he asks, even and quiet, just for Shouyou’s ears. “Your timing was off on that last block.”

He isn’t being a dick about it or accusing Shouyou of anything. He’s genuinely concerned, and even if Shouyou knows it, he still tenses. “I’m fine,” he says around the plastic straw in his mouth, digging his teeth into it when he catches the look Kageyama and Yachi share. “It’s just a lot, okay? If we win, we play Shiratorizawa next. We haven’t played them since first year.”

“At least Ushijima is gone,” Yachi offers, to which Kageyama replies, “Yeah, but that Goshiki guy is still there. I hear he’s just as much of a monster.”

“Real comforting, Tobio,” Shouyou grumbles, and he’s simultaneously reassured and caught off guard when Kageyama reaches out silently and takes hold of the back of his neck.

Yachi steps back, averting her eyes as she’s done a dozen times before, as her instincts dictate. Kageyama does this sometimes, usually when Shouyou’s lost in his own head and being loud and distracting everyone as a result. Shouyou is only one of those things right now, but it’s still nice to know that his alpha is aware and willing to comfort him despite how exposed they are.

There’s something about Kageyama’s fingers on his skin that makes Shouyou feel weightless. It’s worse when it comes to the back of his neck, where any touch from Kageyama makes Shouyou feel both small and cared for yet empowered and capable.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kageyama says, words drawn out because he knows how Shouyou’s brain slows down when he does this. “We’ve got this.”

“Okay,” Shouyou replies, blinking up at Alpha – _Kageyama, dammit, stupid lizard brain –_ and allowing the small smile on Kageyama’s face to calm him down the rest of the way.

He goes back to sipping at his water as Kageyama wanders off, calling to Yamaguchi; and without Kageyama’s stupidly tall body blocking his view, Shouyou catches a glimpse of Turnip Head watching him from the other side of the court. He seems to tense when he catches Shouyou’s eye, squaring his shoulders in that dumb alpha way that Shouyou doesn’t find endearing unless Kageyama’s the one doing it.

Even now, he seems uncomfortable when he catches Kageyama and Shouyou doing something couple-y. Shouyou grins around his straw, winking at the Seijou captain who has _no idea_ what’s going to happen at the end of this match.

“I don’t like that look on your face,” Yachi says with a sigh, taking back Shouyou’s water bottle when he offers it to her.

The game is almost easy after that. Shouyou somehow feels more in-tune with his own body and movements than he did before, and he knows it has everything to do with Kageyama. He doesn’t score the winning point, that honor going to Akira, their second year wing spiker who Yamaguchi lovingly refers to as a “Tanaka-Asahi love-child.”

(Which doesn’t really make sense to other teams who remember their seniors, since they only see the loud and aggressively confident Akira on the court and not the calm, nervous Akira off the court.)

Akira scores that last point, slamming the ball onto the court right beyond Turnip Head’s shoulder, and it’s probably for the best, Shouyou thinks, since hardly anyone’s attention is on _him_.

He glances up at the spectators losing their minds in the bleachers above: Tsukishima’s older brother (crying like always), Yachi’s mom and her secretary, and Daichi and Suga and Noya, all visiting from school. Shouyou finds his family next, Natsu jumping up and down with her notorious “KAGEHINA <3” sign that Shouyou pretends to hate, and his mom next to her, clapping and waving when she meets Shouyou’s eyes.

And then there’s Mitsuki, holding her large video camera and raising her arm above her head to give Shouyou a very obvious thumbs-up.

Shouyou takes a deep breath.

He turns to Kageyama without having to check to see where he is. Kageyama’s already turning toward him, blue eyes seeking him out, wet and wild and alive in a way they only are on the court. It’s the only place Kageyama lets his alpha run free, and it’s just as well, since Shouyou doesn’t need Logicalyama messing up his important plans right now.

Shouyou bolts forward like he’s running up for a spike. If Kageyama senses that something is off, he doesn’t show it, just opens his arms like he already expected Shouyou to dive into them as soon as the game ended.

He doesn’t know what tips everyone off to the fact that _something_ is going on. Maybe it’s how Tsukishima purposefully turns his back on them to hide his smile. Maybe it’s Yachi’s death grip on Ukai’s arm. Maybe it’s Ukai himself shouting, “Hinata, don’t you _dare_ ” over the deafening screams of the crowd.

It doesn’t matter. None of it matters. Because Kageyama is his alpha, and Shouyou is his omega; and Shouyou wants _everyone_ to know how much he loves him, in this moment and every moment.

The screaming gets louder when they kiss, if that’s possible. Shouyou’s head definitely hurts, but maybe that’s just because he put too much power into the jump and slammed his mouth to Kageyama’s hard enough to bruise.

One or both of them is probably bleeding. It isn’t even one of their better kisses. But Kageyama’s hands clamp down on Shouyou’s hips just like they always do, holding him still for a few brief moments before sliding up and around his back, clutching him tightly.

They might as well be in the privacy of their bedrooms, for all the fervor Kageyama puts into devouring his mouth, licking at the seam of his lips until Shouyou parts them with a sigh and, yeah, there’s definitely blood in the kiss.

And maybe Shouyou should’ve considered this when formulating his plan. He should’ve thought about how Kageyama’s kisses never fail to leave him weak-kneed and trembling. All he wanted to do was exploit Kageyama's territorial tendencies, the ones he usually keeps under wraps for fear of scaring Shouyou. Public displays of ownership and belonging like this will definitely please Kageyama, even if he won't admit it.

It certainly wasn’t Shouyou's intention to show everyone how quickly he gets wet for Kageyama, how _easy_ he is for him.

This is why they don’t do this in public. Shouyou’s _baby sister_ is here, for crying out loud, this was definitely not one of his brighter ideas.

“They’re mated, it’s fine,” Shouyou hears Tsukishima saying like the true friend he pretends he isn't, probably to the referee. “There’s nothing but consent here, don’t you worry.”

Shouyou pulls away first, dropping down off the tips of his toes to stare up at his alpha, hands fisted in the front of his jersey. Kageyama’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide as he returns Shouyou’s stare. He swipes his tongue along his busted bottom lip that Shouyou feels _marginal_ guilt over.

“What was that for?” Kageyama rasps, causing a sharp shiver to bolt down Shouyou’s spine.

Shouyou shakes his head, unable to keep from smiling as their teammates swarm around them, tugging on their clothes and ruffling their hair and making exaggerated kissing noises. “I just love you,” he says, taking in the blown apart expression on his mate’s face. “I thought everyone should know.”

“You thought, huh?” Kageyama smirks, absolutely wicked and filthy, and Shouyou fears for his life for all of five seconds before Kageyama’s hand is on the back of his neck again. “As if everyone hasn’t already known for three years?”

Shouyou growls, fighting past the urge to relax and submit as he beats a fist against Kageyama’s chest. “I try to do some grand gesture for you, and all you do is make fun of me? That’s it, I want a divorce – “

Kageyama descends, fitting his mouth to Shouyou’s again with a finesse that only comes with practice. And Shouyou allows it, because they won, because they’re one step closer to Nationals.

But mostly it's because he just really loves his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> @production I.G. where's season 4


End file.
